Some conventional systems provide a category separator that remains onscreen when some of the items in the category have been scrolled off-screen. To the extent that a given category includes more items than can be displayed on the screen at a given time, some number of items may have been scrolled off screen above the fixed separator. Often, a user must engage in trial and error to determine how many, if any, items from a category are hidden from view above the fixed separator.
What is needed is a mechanism to provide an indicator that indicates to the user the number of items that are off the screen for a particular category.